


Blessed

by RinHo (RinAngel)



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, American College AU, College, Cute Hiccups Too, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Fluff and Smut, Frottage, I Don't Know Either, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Pining, Read this before you judge me, Roommates, Service Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Sexual Tension, Sexually Induced Sneezing, Sneezing, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Sweet Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAngel/pseuds/RinHo
Summary: “Atchh— fuck!”Mark’s second sneeze morphed into a curse of satisfaction, as they often did, and it made Lucas crack a smile. A weird thing to be simping over, how cute his roommate’s sneezes sounded.(This is absolutely as bizarre as it sounds.)
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 19
Kudos: 292
Collections: Rin & Min’s Crackfic Adventures !!





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MVforVictory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVforVictory/gifts).



> All right so... I wrote this one on my own. There's no co-writer to blame this time. And I'm only a little sorry. Min suggested it though so you can kinda blame him a little.
> 
> Also, sexually induced sneezing is 100% a thing and it even has a Wikipedia page. Party.

Lucas was under no illusions that being gay in college would be easy— but he wasn’t expecting that he would end up with a roommate who was adorable in every last thing that he did. His plan was to keep his sexuality under wraps as far as his roommate was concerned, at  _ least _ until he got to know him well enough to predict how he would react, but that plan was hatched under the assumption that he would be rooming with someone he could resist staring at from across the room.

Unfortunately, what he ended up with was Mark Lee, who was awkwardly charming from the first minute, the first  _ second. _ Mark Lee who stumbled over his words and apologized for it. Mark Lee who still, at twenty-one, non-ironically said “oh my goodness”. Mark Lee who somehow subsisted on Pizza Lunchables and flavor-blasted Goldfish, who burrowed himself into Lucas’ bed with him to watch movies on his laptop, who religiously changed clothes in the bathroom even after seeing Lucas’ dick a couple dozen times already.

“You  _ can _ change in front of people without shame. You’re  _ hot.” _ That had been Mark’s excuse when Lucas teased him for it, complete with an adorable wrinkle of his nose. “I’m scrawny. I don’t want to be judged.”

_ He thinks I’m hot. _ The thought almost had him swooning, and he had to fight to keep the grin off of his face. “I’m only in shape because of basketball,” he replied dismissively, watching as Mark grabbed a pair of modest flannel pajamas from his drawers. “I’m not going to judge you.”

Truthfully, he was curious to know if Mark’s body beneath those baggy clothes lived up to the images in his imagination. Was Mark’s trim waist as cute as his eye-smiles? Were his nipples as tiny and precious and kissable as his ears? Lucas thought about things in regards to Mark that he’d never thought about with anyone else before, and part of it had to be that Mark was so painfully  _ shy. _ Never seeing any of him made Lucas appreciate what he  _ did _ see all the more.

“I have to watch some weird artsy French film for my European film class tomorrow. Will you see if you can pirate it for me while I shower, and then maybe watch it with me so I’m not bored all by myself?” Mark laughed nervously, adding, “I have a lot due this week, but I’m just feeling…  _ distracted.” _

“I got you, man. Don’t be stressed.” Lucas glanced up as casually as he could as Mark disappeared into the suite bathroom— predictably, closing the door before shedding a single stitch of clothing. “You can use my shampoo! It’s that eucalyptus aromatherapy shit!” He called through the door.

“Yo! Thanks!”

Lucas lay back on his bed, grabbing his laptop and Mark’s bag and settling in to do as he was asked. Mark was meticulous about writing assignments and schedules in his planner, essential with how busy he always seemed to be, and he knew that he’d find the title of the movie penned there somewhere. He pulled the little notebook out and opened to the day’s date, scanning down Mark’s small, messy writing.

Thursday. Was it Thursday? Or Wednesday? Lucas’ finger scanned across the columns, looking for the correct day— 

_ “GSA Meeting, 7 PM.” _ Lucas blinked twice, wondering if he’d just misread Mark’s scrawl, but then he glanced up at the date in the top of the column.  _ Monday. _ On Monday, Lucas had taken a  _ long _ nap after his Ancient History class, waking up just past 8 to Mark slipping in the door— he’d winced adorably, apologized adorably, and explained that he’d gone—

“To the library to work on his research paper,” Lucas recalled aloud, pressing his chapped lips together. Was Mark queer? Had Lucas purposefully been quiet about his Tinder canoodlings and his big, stupid crush on Baekhyun from EXO for no reason? It made him nervous to think about… but shit, maybe he’d ask him how the meeting was. Maybe. Thinking about it still gave him a stab of anxiety in his gut. Coming out was something he’d never formally done in his life, not to his parents or any of his friends— he didn’t know how to talk about it, and  _ certainly _ didn’t know what kinds of things were talked about by a gay-straight alliance.

The dorm was nice and quiet as Lucas set up with his laptop to find the movie; usually their suitemates in the next room had music playing or friends over, but for once, he couldn’t hear anything except for the shower running on the other side of the wall. The shower running, and then— a muted sneeze. It made Lucas sigh, eyes drifting shut for a moment.

The only thing that he had ever told Mark was cute, out of the  _ hundreds and hundreds _ of things, were his sneezes. It had been such an off-handed thing, because Mark sneezed so damn  _ tiny,  _ and Lucas hadn’t thought about the implications when he’d said it after knowing his roommate for only a few days, but it had made Mark’s ears go red and all he’d been able to respond with was “Thank you”. The memory  _ still _ haunted him when Mark sneezed (and also sometimes when he had the hiccups, which were also tiny).

_ “Atchh— fuck!”  _ Mark’s second sneeze morphed into a curse of satisfaction, as they often did, and it made Lucas crack a smile. A weird thing to be simping over, how  _ cute  _ his roommate’s bodily functions sounded. Then there was a third sneeze, and a fourth almost right away— come to think of it, Mark had been having sneezing fits lately,  _ noticeably _ often, and they usually seemed to seize him in the bathroom. Or sometimes in the morning, Lucas would wake up to them, which didn’t annoy him nearly as much as it probably should have.

_ “A— Atchoo!” _

It was hard for Lucas to describe why, exactly, he was quietly listening. Or why his dick was slowly stiffening in his sweatpants. Mark would be ten more minutes, wasn’t that enough time? He had a feeling, for some reason, that it wouldn’t take long. He exhaled shakily as he rubbed his length through the fabric, breaths soft but uneven. His mind, shamefully, was on Mark’s body beneath the shower spray; all the parts of him that had probably never been seen or touched in any sort of sexual context, bare shoulders and collarbones and stomach and thighs. He could picture himself running his tongue over every inch of smooth skin: the dip of Mark’s belly button, the dimples that he (maybe) had at the base of his back, the cleft of his ass cheeks—

_ “Choo! Atchoo!” _

_ Why the fuck are his sneezes so cute? I swear, if God exists, he’s created me as the butt of a joke. There’s no other explanation for this. _ He gripped himself through the fabric, titillated by the soft friction and imagining Mark’s little hands wrapped around his thick cock. Blushing, looking up at him so shyly—  _ “Is this good? Should I keep going?” _

“Fuck, don’t stop…” Lucas’ answer to his imagination came out as an impatient little sigh, and he slipped his hand under the elastic waistband of his sweats. Mark sneezed again; Lucas, without meaning to, was listening for it, and the next sneeze brought a low groan from his lips. “Mark,  _ yes…” _

_ “Yukhei!” _ Kunhang’s voice broke into Lucas’ thoughts, and  _ fuck, _ he had never pulled a hand out of his pants faster than in that moment. Half a second later, the bedroom door flew open and his suitemate stood in the door, still with his backpack slung over his shoulder. “Dejun and I are going out tonight. You should come with. See if Mark wants to DD.”

“Dude, it’s Wednesday.”

Kunhang grinned. “Ladies’ night. It’s perfect.”

“We actually, uh… were gonna watch a movie, once Mark gets out of the shower. It’s for some class or something.” He shrugged, trying to look bummed. Then Mark sneezed again, and Lucas’ cock twitched in his pants, a new rush of heat washing over him. He quickly pulled a pillow into his lap and balanced the laptop on top of it, pretending to be fixated by something on the Google homepage.

“I walked in on you watching porn, didn’t I.”

Somehow, that was less embarrassing than the truth. Lucas grinned. “Kinda.”

“All right, I’ll leave you to it, before Mark comes back. Be quick!” Kunhang laughed on his way into his own room, but thankfully he closed the door behind him, leaving Lucas alone. But Kunhang had ruined the mood, taken up his precious time, and he’d given up on trying to get off. Instead, he closed his eyes, leaned back against the cinderblock wall, and listened shamefully to Mark through the wall.

_ “Atchoo! F-fu— aaa-tchoo! Hnn…” _

What the fuck was wrong with him, anyway? Ah, didn’t matter. He was cute.

The water turned off abruptly, and Mark was suddenly silent— drying off, Lucas tried not to picture, probably slathering on moisturizer and brushing his hair. Pulling on those adorable flannel pajamas, fastening the shirt button by button down his chest. Did Mark have chest hair? Thinking about it made Lucas’ dick throb again, and he cursed under his breath, conjuring up a math equation to solve in his head as a distraction.

_ What’s wrong with Mark? More like what’s wrong with me. _

When Mark stepped back into the room, he was humming softly, seeming relaxed and content— another sneeze, out of nowhere, made them both jump, and Mark seemed even more flustered than usual when Lucas started to laugh. “Sorry!” he apologized inexplicably, a dark blush coming to his cheeks.

“Sorry for what?” Lucas teased lightly, shaking his head. “You have allergies or something? I’ve never heard anyone have a sneezing fit like that.”

“Yeah, I don’t know. Must be.” He grabbed a tissue, quickly wiping his reddened nose. “Did you find the movie? I was supposed to buy it or something, but  _ shit—  _ I know it’s not going to be any good.”

“I think I’ve found it. Just gotta make sure it has subtitles.”

“Aight. Sick.” Without hesitation, Mark grabbed his bag and plopped down beside Lucas on his bed, pulling out a giant bag of Sour Patch Kids. “I can pay you back in these. Oh, and there are two Cokes left in the fridge…” He leaned off the edge of Lucas’ bed to open the mini-fridge stowed beneath— coming back with just a single unopened Coca-Cola and snuggled himself up thoughtlessly to Lucas’ side. “One Coke. We can share it.”

“Cool. Just don’t get me sick.”

“I’m  _ not.”  _ Mark rolled his eyes, cracking the bottle and taking the first gulp, doing his best not to let his lips touch the bottle anyway for Lucas’ sake. So cute,  _ so cute.  _ Looking at him was almost too much. It was hard to keep his eyes off of the Adam’s apple bobbing in Mark’s throat.  _ Why am I still doing this? _

“So—” Lucas cleared his throat, taking the Coke when it was offered and using it to wash down the nervousness rising in his stomach. “—you, uh, went to the GSA meeting on Monday? I saw it in your planner.”

Mark had just shoved two candies in his mouth, and his mouth scrunched up, from sour or surprise, Lucas couldn’t really tell. “I, uh— yeah. I mean, my friend Jungwoo is the president, and I was hanging out with him that day anyway, so, uh—”

“Nice.”  _ God, _ Lucas felt awkward, more than usual. The movie download still had two minutes on it, just his luck. “I was asking because… I was thinking about going, too, but I was worried I wouldn’t know anybody there. But if you’re there, I’ll go. Are there— a lot of people?”

“Kinda. Yeah. Everyone is nice, though. Kinda wanted to meet some people… more like me… I don’t know, you and Kunhang and Dejun are great and everything, don’t get me wrong, but…” Some of the weight of Mark’s body moved from Lucas’ shoulder as he made his confession, clearly now conscious of the distance, and without thinking Lucas slipped a loose but hopefully reassuring arm around his waist. “...I was just, like, the only gay kid in my high school,” Mark finished out. “It feels good to not be the only gay kid here.”

“I can imagine. I went to a high school with like 4,000 people, and I  _ still _ felt like an alien sometimes,” Lucas confessed with an awkward little laugh. “Too gay for the athletes, too straight for the theater kids. That’s why I figured I’d keep it under wraps here, but that’s fucking  _ hard.” _

“Wait— are  _ you?”  _ Mark questioned, eyebrows shooting up his forehead. When Lucas confirmed, Mark sighed in apparent relief, finally relaxing and letting his head fall against Lucas’ shoulder with its full weight; back to his usual sweet, touchy self. “Thank you for telling me. Thank you— for letting  _ me _ tell  _ you.  _ I was worried you’d be grossed out. I’m glad you’re so cool!” Lucas’ hand rested innocuously on Mark’s hip, though when he shifted his thumb, he inadvertently pushed up the fabric of Mark’s shirt and brushed against smooth, warm skin. Mark’s face darkened with another rush of blood to his cheeks, and he quickly brought his hand to his face, just before—

_ “Atchoo! Atchoo! Atchoo!”  _ Three sneezes, right in succession, each one wracking Mark’s tiny frame.

“Bless you, bless you, bless you. You sound like you need a doctor.”

“Nah, I swear I’m fine.” Mark sniffled  _ (cutely),  _ rubbing his reddened and irritated nose almost self-consciously with the back of his hand; Lucas, confused as ever, found himself swooning.

The movie, as predicted, was not very entertaining. Lots of dimly lit scenes, slow-moving shots with lots of dialogue, and subtitles that were only occasionally timed the right way. Still, watching wasn’t  _ unbearable, _ because he had Mark’s warmth on his arm, Mark’s cheek on his shoulder, the scent of Mark’s soap lingering in his nose. It was all still setting in, that their little detour in conversation had  _ actually _ happened and wasn’t just the remnant of a fever dream.

Lucas was so wrapped in his thoughts that he’d nearly forgotten about the plot of the movie, and just about everything else; his thumb, still resting just above the waistband of Mark’s pants, had begun to absently rub tiny circles into Mark’s hip beneath the fabric of his shirt, and he didn’t think anything of it until Mark sneezed suddenly enough to scare them both.

“Ahh! I’m so sorry!” Mark instantly blushed again, hiding his face in his hands.

“Why do you keep apologizing for  _ sneezing?” _ Lucas snorted. “It’s— it’s cute, you know.”

Mark blinked in disbelief. “My sneezing is cute?”

“I meant the apologizing… mostly. Also, sort of the sneezing. I dunno, everything you do is sort of…” The confession came when the idea was still half-formed in Lucas’ thoughts, and he chickened out suddenly, second-guessing himself.

“Cute?” Mark guessed, shifting his head against his shoulder to look at Lucas more directly.

“I don’t know. Yeah."

“Oh… thanks.” Mark's heart was beating a mile a minute, Lucas could feel it, and his own sped up to match when his roommate admitted awkwardly, “You’re cute, too. Cute but also like… hot. Oh my god, sorry, that sounded weird as fuck…”

Mark was  _ especially  _ cute when he cursed. How was that even  _ possible? _ Lucas felt a wave of heat wash over him, and when he experimentally rubbed another small circle on Mark's hip, he felt the other’s breath stop for a second. His gaze averted shyly, his lip caught between his teeth— released only when Lucas took Mark's chin gently and guided the shorter boy to lean up and meet his lips. No hesitance, no resistance; his little hand grabbed a handful of Lucas' shirt at the hem, trying to steady its trembling.

Then Mark sneezed. The loss of his lips was jarring, just as suddenly as he'd found them, but at least he had the good sense to turn his head.

"Fuck. I'm so, so,  _ so _ sorry. I… I'm not allergic to you, I promise," Mark tried to joke, sniffling as he hid his beet red face in Lucas’ shoulder.

“Maybe you should go to the health center tomorrow, dude. Sounds like you have a gnarly cold,” Lucas half joked, though he didn’t retract his touch. Now that he  _ could _ touch Mark, he didn’t really want to stop; the spanse of Mark’s jawline, the sharp curve of his cheekbone, the world’s cutest ear. This was  _ weird,  _ but Lucas couldn’t deny being into it.

“It’s not a cold. Seriously.” Mark winced. “I just sneeze a lot… sometimes. It’s like a cranial nerve thing or whatever.”

“Oh. Cranial nerves. I think I’ve heard of that.” Lucas was a business major, what could he say? “But, like… yeah. Kiss. How was it?”

“Not long enough to make a judgment call on,” Mark replied shyly, reaching out to tap the spacebar on Lucas’ laptop and pause the movie. “Fuck this. Why don’t we just… kiss?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. We’ll finish it later. Or not. I could probably just look it up on IMDB or some shit.” Hey, that was good enough for Lucas. He let Mark close the laptop before his arms snaked around the taller boy’s shoulders, and this time  _ he _ was the one pulling Lucas down to meet his lips in a coke-flavored, citric-acid-dusted kiss. It was awkward and clumsy; Lucas hadn’t kissed anyone in months, and feeling Mark tremble against him, the endearingly shy brush of his tongue against Lucas’ lips—

“Hey—” Dejun’s voice drove them apart in the doorway, and Lucas launched himself halfway down the bed without a second thought, but it was too late. No way in  _ hell _ they hadn’t been caught, Dejun’s face told them that plainly enough. “Kunhang and I decided to go to Denny’s instead of the bar, if that—”

“I told you, they’re doing some shit for Mark’s film class!” Kunhang called out from their room.

“No they’re not! They’re making out!” Dejun reported back, seeming unaffected by the new development.

“Then they probably don’t want to come to Denny’s with us!”

“Could you…” It took Lucas an  _ embarrassingly _ long time to find his voice, and when he did, it crackled oddly in his throat and betrayed his nerves. “...knock when you come into our room?”

Mark, on the other hand, had pulled a pillow over his face to hide his embarrassment— Lucas could only imagine how red his cheeks were, and it made him want to pull his roommate into his arms and squeeze the shit out of him, but he refrained. “We weren’t  _ making out!” _ he finally protested, in the weakest and least convincing way possible, before a powerful hiccup shook his body and left him silent.

“Wait…” Dejun blinked, going sheepishly red himself at the position he’d found himself in. “Mark, I was just teasing. It’s not a big deal, I swear. Please don’t cry.”

“I’m not crying, I—  _ hic!” _ Mark lowered the pillow reluctantly so that his voice could be heard unmuffled. “I get hiccups when I’m nervous!  _ Hic! _ Leave me—  _ hic! _ —alone!”

_ That  _ was worth a squeeze. This time, Lucas couldn’t resist; and as Mark clung to him and laughed, body still trembling with the force of his hiccups, Lucas felt a strong jolt of warmth in his gut, so very different than the pure teenage lust that he was  _ used to.  _ Mark was more than that— he really might have been the cutest boy in the world.

//

The four of them had conducted a suite meeting after Dejun’s accidental discovery— starting with  _ respecting the privacy of everyone in the suite _ and ending with  _ please don’t ever fuck in the bathroom, the walls are so damn thin. _ Somewhere in the middle of it all, though, Kunhang brought up what Lucas had been lowkey worrying about since his crush on Mark had begun: “Isn’t it, like… stupid to date your college roommate? If you break up, you and Dejun are gonna have to switch places or something to keep it from being awkward.”

“I think… I dunno.” Mark blinked so innocently, still so flustered as he sat curled up in the beanbag on Xiaojun and Kunhang’s floor, playing with Lucas’ fingers.  _ So cute.  _ Lucas didn’t even want to fuck him, he just wanted to hold him and kiss every inch of his face and whisper praises into his ears. “I think that we’ll be fine if things… y’know. Like, we’ll figure it out when it happens.  _ If _ it happens.”

Mark looked to Lucas as if for approval, and Lucas couldn’t help but swoon. The day had been surreal, waking up and grinning at each other like fools from their sides of the dorm room, having breakfast together before Mark’s 9 AM statistics class and parting afterwards with a quick kiss in the stairwell.

It was definitely too early to say, but it didn’t feel like they would fall apart. Things were largely the same as ever, just with more spontaneous kisses, more discreet touches that their friends  _ totally _ noticed, more weight in the heavy conversations they sometimes had after they turned the lights out at night. (And sometimes they’d have those those conversations in the  _ same bed,  _ with Mark’s little body snuggled up to his arm, mouth pressed into his shoulder. Lucas loved that more than anything, especially when they kissed and he could feel Mark’s heart racing.)

The hard thing was knowing how quickly to move. Lucas would have been lying if he’d tried to say he didn’t want to have sex— he hadn’t gotten any since the frat parties he’d go to during his first two years of college, before thesis work and existential dread had taken him over.  _ But he’s a virgin.  _ That was something he knew for a fact, because they’d talked about it once when they were drunk, the four of them sprawled out on their bedroom floor. He’d kissed girls in high school, he shared, shy even with the alcohol in his system, but he’d never done more, he was waiting for “the right time”. Lucas wasn’t sure what that meant, but if Mark was waiting for something picture-perfect, Lucas wanted to respect that.

And so anytime things started to get heated, Lucas would always say the same thing: “Stop me if it’s too much. I won’t mind if you want me to stop.” And honestly, Mark never  _ did _ stop him, but Lucas liked the change of pace, the thrill of learning him little by little every time they fell into bed together. Every part of Mark was just as adorable as predicted, and he wanted to appreciate it all properly rather than rushing through.

_ “Hhh— ‘tchoo!” _ Still cute, still  _ way _ cuter than it should have been, muffled and tiny, barely a squeak behind Mark’s hand. “Ah… s-sorry.  _ Atchoo!  _ Sorry.”

Lucas chuckled against the soft, smooth skin just below Mark’s belly button. “You don’t need to keep apologizing,” he teased quietly, pushing the side of Mark’s unbuttoned shirt aside and kissing a slow trail to his hipbone. Seeing the goosebumps pop up on Mark’s skin was such a turn-on; it was hard to resist the urge to seek out friction, and as a distraction, he popped open the button on Mark’s pants, tugged the zipper slowly down and pressed his lips for the first time to the bulge in Mark’s briefs. “You’re probably going to get tired of hearing this from me, but you’re adorable.”

“Mm...” The praise made Mark’s skin flush all the more, and subtly, his hips arched off the bed, one of his hands slipping over his own mouth as if to muffle a moan, except—  _ “‘Tchoo!” _

“Do you need a minute, babe?”

“Y-Yeah, I—” Mark’s little body with racked with another sneeze that cut him off. “Nn… I need to talk to you about something. If we’re gonna…”

_ If we’re gonna. _ That sounded promising, even if the phrase “I need to talk to you” was just as vague and ominous as ever. Lucas sat up straight, and Mark followed suit, trembling and breathless. When their eyes locked, Mark’s cheeks turned even redder, and as though they hadn’t been making out just moments before, he grabbed the fuzzy throw blanket balled up on the edge of the bed to pull over his head and hide his face.

“What are you doing?” Lucas questioned, giving the blanket a little tug, but Mark held it firm. “We’re gonna talk, but I can’t look at you?”

“Just— give me a second,” Mark requested quietly. “I’ve never told anyone this before.”

_ Oh. _ That was enough to make Lucas realize it was serious, and his stomach turned a little. “Okay. It’s okay, Mark…” He rubbed his thigh reassuringly, wishing there were a way to kiss his boyfriend without compromising his need for privacy.

“So I have, like… this thing.”

_ Wait. Is he going to tell me he has an STD or something? _ Lucas froze for a second.  _ I mean, being a virgin doesn’t exempt you. Shit… _ He wasn’t sure what to say, and so he simply waited another second, until Mark went on:

“I, like… sneeze when I get horny. Every time.  _ The whole time.  _ It’s embarrassing as shit.”

“Wh...at?” Lucas wasn’t sure whether to laugh, or give sympathy, or ask more questions— “Wait, really?”

“For as long as I can remember, yeah,” Mark mumbled from beneath his shield. “I did some research, and it’s a real thing. ‘Sexually induced sneezing’. I don’t really know what to do about it, I haven’t had the guts to bring it up with my doctor, but… I’m pretty sure there’s nothing that  _ can _ be done, anyway…”

“That’s why you always have those sneezing fits in the bathroom, huh?”

Mark groaned, tightening the blanket around himself. “That’s… yeah. When I jerk off.  _ God,  _ I hate it.”

Lucas couldn’t answer. He couldn’t stop  _ thinking about it,  _ Mark leaning against the shower wall for stability, blushing while he pumped his hand up and down his length, free hand over his mouth and nose to muffle his incessant sneezing as much as he could. Cute, adorable—  _ hot. Fuck, he’s so hot, and he doesn’t even realize it. _

“Can you… show me?”

“W-What?” Mark’s answer was nothing more than a squeak.

“I want you to touch yourself for me,” Lucas answered cautiously, blushing himself. If Mark was worried that Lucas was going to find his condition weird… well, that was nothing compared to what Mark would probably think about Lucas when he realized what he thought about while Mark was in the shower. “Can I see your face, though?”

“You’ll laugh.”

“I won’t. Trust me, I won’t. Not a chance,” Lucas vowed, grinning despite himself. “And you’re not going to scare me away, either, I promise. I just want you to do it without apologizing. I want to see you relax.”

Mark pushed the blanket off of his face self-consciously, his bottom lip caught between his teeth and his cheeks glowing. His cock was still straining through his underwear, and he shifted back a bit to get comfortable, leaning back against the wall and running his fingers over himself. His breath quivered, eyes falling closed.

He removed his jeans and pushed down the waistband of his underwear, letting his erection spring forth unhindered. He was smaller than Lucas, but his cock was a perfect fit for his hand, fingers just barely wrapping around himself— and without warning, he sneezed, covering his face for half a second before remembering himself and shakily lowering his hand. Lucas couldn’t keep from touching  _ himself _ at that point, working his sweatpants down his thighs, feeling another rush of arousal at the way that Mark eyed him.

“It’s okay, babe. Don’t be nervous…”

“Easier said than done,” Mark mumbled. He started by jerking off slowly, getting himself fully hard and warmed up; the faster he moved, the more turned on he became, the more frequently the sneezes became, and at a certain point he couldn’t help but throw his free arm over his face, hiding in the bend of his elbow. Every cute sound that spilled from his lips was like an electric jolt through Lucas’ body, straight to his dick—  _ especially _ when those sounds began to approximate his name, breathy little pleas for his boyfriend’s touch. “Shit, I m-might—  _ atchoo! _ Might not last that long… I’m  _ really  _ fucking horny… been thinking about us doing this ever since Dejun said they were going to that frat party tonight.”

Lucas grinned. “You want me to touch you, then? Before it’s too late?”

“G-God—  _ ‘tchoo!  _ Oh,  _ please…” _ Mark uncovered his face shyly, his sneezes seeming to abate for a moment when he let go of his cock; still, he kept his hand ready to catch the stray sneeze that must have been tickling inside his nose, eyes watering so endearingly. “Really want to suck you off, but—  _ tcchh!  _ Can’t when I’m this far gone… might bite you or something…” He laughed weakly.

“There will be plenty of opportunities for that,” Lucas promised, guiding Mark closer to straddle his lap. Mark kissed him hard, without hesitation, hands finding support on Lucas’ shoulders— but when Lucas’ long fingers wrapped around both of their cocks  _ together,  _ already slick with pre-cum, Mark’s nails dug into his skin and he yanked himself away to muffle his sneeze in the side of Lucas’ neck.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize for being yourself. That’s exactly what I like about you,” Lucas reminded him, letting his fingers slip over the head of Mark’s cock with each stroke and reveling in the hot gasps against the crook of his neck. “Don’t apologize and don’t hold back. I really want to hear you.”

Mark laughed weakly, clinging to Lucas and trying not to tremble. “It’s gross, though!”

“If it’s you, though, it’s cute.” It felt weird to be so intimate, so close, and so corny at the same time. Lucas found himself blushing, and he distracted the both of them by pushing the shoulder of Mark’s unbuttoned shirt aside to nibble on his collarbone. Mark’s fingers slid from Lucas’ shoulders to his hair, threading through and holding tight.

_ “Atchoo!  _ Ahh… f-feels so good… I— I want you to leave marks.  _ Please…” _

_ Gladly. _ Lucas’ excitement drove his hand faster as he obeyed, sucking a trail of red bruises along his clavicle before kissing his way down to his nipple. Mark’s thighs tensed and trembled around Lucas’, hips bucking frantically to get as much friction as possible. Then his breath caught in his throat—  _ “Atchoo! Atchoo! Atch—”  _ He buried his face in Lucas’ hair instinctively, but there was something so  _ strangely _ arousing about holding Mark through that vulnerable moment, pleasuring him while he shuddered and gasped and pulled Lucas’ hair with each twitch.

“Ahh—  _ tch—  _ g-g’na cum, Luke… ahh… hng…!”

_ About time.  _ Lucas had been patiently waiting, trying to hold himself back, but he’d been nearing the end of his self-control. As soon as Mark spoke, Lucas lost it, painting both of their stomachs with his load; the stilted jerking of Mark’s hips let him know that his own release came just a few seconds later, with an absolutely precious whimper and a shiver of pleasure. His fingers relaxed, running lovingly through Lucas’ hair a few times, and Lucas tenderly kissed the marks left from his teeth as he caught his breath.

_ “‘Tchoo.  _ Fuck.  _ Atchoo. Fuck.”  _ Mark laughed breathlessly as a few stray sneezes escaped— decreasing in frequency, but just as intense. “I’ll stop—  _ soon.  _ Unless— sometimes it doesn’t, and I can go a second round.”

Lucas laughed in disbelief. “What—”

“Y’know. Like… it’s an associations thing, I guess? I sneeze every time I get horny, so—”

“So you get horny when you sneeze.”

“Sometimes, yeah.” Mark laughed as he pressed a quick kiss to Lucas’ temple and wriggled carefully out of his lap. Lucas collapsed heavily back onto the mattress, completely spent and expecting Mark to return to his arms and cuddle through their sex coma; he was caught by surprise when Mark gripped Lucas’ cock at the base, touch tentative, and leaned down to suck him clean first. (Luckily, no sneezes, and no dick-biting.)

“Holy  _ shit, _ you’re amazing.”

“Amazing… I guess that’s one way to say it.” Mark whispered shyly, laying himself against Lucas’ shoulder at long last, grip tight around his waist. “I was so nervous about my first time, but— that was so much better than I expected.”

“I told you, everything you do is cute. Everything.  _ Literally  _ everything.”

“Bullshit!” Mark pouted, but he couldn’t hold back a smile anyway. His cute cheeks flushed with exertion, his cute mouth fallen open as he caught his breath, hair cutely stuck to his forehead with sweat— there was nothing like it, seriously. How could any one person be so  _ fucking cute? _ Lucas brushed his thumb across Mark’s swollen lower lip, stifling a grin when the younger instinctively kissed it.

Mark was dangerous,  _ dangerous,  _ and he didn’t even know it. If Lucas wasn’t careful, he was pretty sure he’d fall in love.


End file.
